sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Storm the Porcupine
'Dark storm' Name: goes by Dark storm Real Name: Rodric Stormery Darkonson Age: 14 Type of combat: Close combat Type: Power Weapons: '''his father's duel desert double bladed swords '''Tribe: The Roge Echidnas (deceased) Species: Porcupine Eleamental Power: Dark anti-matter Likes: Shadows, Thunder Punch, cake, time traveling Dislikes: 'The Dark Echidna tribe '''Job: '''Time traveler 'Family Mother: Mayomel the Porcupine Real Father: Mowell the Porcupine Dad/ Step Father: Norman the Echidna Grandfather( mother's side): David gram the Porcupine 'History ' Dark Storm was born only 2,000 years after the great Changing (an even in which Mobian DNA was sent throughout the planet causing the first Vexian animal tribes to form). His mother was a refugee that escaped theVexian Tribal War. The war was about which tribes would have what land and who would have a monster gem hidden in their walls. Due to this event she fled to a small porcupine tribe where she gave birth to a black porcupine. Dark Storm grew up in the tribe was trained in dark anti matter combat. His step father was an Echidna who believed that the next generation who wielded great power was going to rule the future. The Monster gems during this time were all stolen and kept hidden in this renegade tribe of Echidnas. Dark Storm's father Norman wanted to use their negative energy to stop the war and put their race on top! His mother tried reasoning with his father but he refused. On the Vexian date (Monfer 3rd, the year 4050) His step father Norman and the Dark Echidna Council used his dark matter spells to copy the small Monster gems, one set was the original and the others were dark. They were called the Normoner gems. They are dark copies of the original Monster gems. His father lost all sense and fell into the dark power. Dark Storm’s mother tried to tell Norman that this was a bad idea and why not to do this. He wasn't listening to her at all, so she snatched the gems from him before he and the rest of the Dark Echidna council could do the darkening ritual which would fuse the gems to one set, making them forever dark. Because of that Norman pulled out his duel desert double bladed swords and brutally murdered her! Dark Storm saw the ordeal at the age of 9! Due to his rage he used Monster Control releasing the monsters on the tribe thus killing everyone. He soon took the dark Normoner gems and sent them to the future using dark magic. He was successful but paid a great price. He was forever linked to the gems and now has their power, this may seem cool but it’s a curse because he hears all the negative, evil, and sad thoughts of people including the screams of death from the tribe he massacred. Another price was that he must travel through time every time to stop great catastrophes from happening in the future, if he doesn't the gems could be re activated and used again. He gets the name Dark Storm because there is always an evil dark catastrophe coming when he shows up (he's the calm before the "storm"). 'Skills ' Dark Storm can time travel using dark magic. He also can seal away the powers of the Dark monster gems.He is a skilled swords men and uses his father's duel desert double bladed swords as a painfull reminder of his family's past. Dark Storm can use dark matter all around him. He uses it in the form of small explosions to energy beams. Dark Storm is very agile and can easly hide in the shadows making him a great spy. 'Monster Gem User' Dark Storm can only control the Dark Monster Gems ( Normoner Gems). He can summon figure shadows of the real monsters sealed inside the Monster Gems. Due to them only being a copy of the original gems, Dark Monster Gem monsters are very hard to control and when the gems are only used to go into a super form, they only give a short amount of time, so even though they are stronger in power quantity the user has a shorter super time spand. 'Weakness' Due to him being the Normoner gem guardian, he has a bad mental state (remember that he can feel all the negative emotions of all Vexians on the planet). Even though he has spent years doing mental training and is now able to block out many of thoughts thoughts (and is able to even read minds) they still take a toll and especially if they are truly dark thoughts. Dark thoughts are very strong negative emotions, these can send Dark Storm in a giant mental shut down causing him to be hysterical and cry or scream out of nowhere. He also loses allot of power when time jumping, thus making him extremely weak after entering another time line Friends/Allies ' Thunder Punch the mongoose Blue Jay the blue bird Mimi the Hedgehog Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Wing the flying squirrel Malik lucas the human Amir Cooper the human Shadow (other dimension) Knuckles the edcidna (other dimension) Silver The Hedgehog (other dimension) Sara the Seedrian 'Foes/Villans (to be continued) Dr.Eco Dr.Eggman (other dimension) Kilam sacul the human Freddy the hedgehog DarkAce the mongoose Apocalypse the Dark Halo the light 'Dark Storm's Theme Song' Relationships Gallery Dark storm.png|Dark storm the porcupine Darkstorm.png|Dark Storm request by SKF92 Scan 4.jpg|Dark Storm and his Desert Dual Double Bladed Sword 'What You Didn't Know?' Dark Storm was originally supposed to be Thunder Punch's clone but I ruled out that idea. Dark Storm's final appearance is what I’ve thought off a month ago even though he was thought off 4 years ago. He was thought of in 7th grade by my close cousin Amir... I have never used him in a story until last year. Dark Storm was originally purple with black hair, then black with blond hair and now he's black with purple highlights. Category:Monster Gem user Category:Power type characters Category:Time characters Category:Characters with dark powers Category:Neutral Category:Armed with a sword Category:Vexian Category:Porcupines Category:Orphan Category:Sovash100 character